


A recipe for love

by LT_Teddy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cooking, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Food, Out of Character, Soft Catra (She-Ra), chef catra, will become dark later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Teddy/pseuds/LT_Teddy
Summary: Finding a glowing sword in the whispering woods, becoming an 8 foot tall warrior princess, and leaving everything she knows to join the Rebellion Adora couldn’t imagine where her life was headed. Meeting and falling in love with the head chef at Brightmoon castle now that was defiantly not on the list on how to save the world. A chocolate chip cookie at a time Adora felt like maybe she headed in right path in saving the world.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this crazy thought while cooking and re-watching She-ra for the millionth in the time and now its 4 In the morning and i wrote this in one sitting.This is my attempt to write my first She-ra fic. All mistakes are mine and there are probably a lot but try to look past that lol. 
> 
> This fic is placed in the cannon world with a few changes here and there that will be revealed as the stories progresses if any one is even interested. Also more tags and categories will change, as there are plans to make this a little steamier and little more dark later on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A recipe for love

Walking around the halls of Brightmoon alone was still strange to Adora. She has been in Brightmoon for about month now. She just finished her daily meeting with Micah and Angella Glimmer’s parents; well she should say the King and Queen of Brightmoon, but they advise against that every time. It was almost lunchtime and Glimmer told her she should go get an early lunch while bow and her set up a surprise for her… whatever that means. The young girl felt in different, Glimmer and Bow would always go with her to the dinning hall for lunch. 

She watched Glimmer and bow rush in the opposite direction of her in a fit of giggles. “ I guess ill go eat with the castle guards today” she mumbled quietly to herself.

It shouldn’t be too bad. Adora liked Juliet, the head guard of Brightmoon; they would always compete in every training session. Who would run the fastest, who would bench more, who would win in a duel? Currently 6-1 Adora by 5 more points but its not like anyone was keeping track and Adora totally doesn’t have it tallied in her fitness journal. It kind of reminded her of the fierce competition of the Horde. Always so demanding of them.But that’s over now. With She-ra and the princess alliance the horde’s rain of doom will come to a full stop… hopefully… Shaking away the negative thoughts Adora tried to think of something else. “ I bet I can beat Juliet at an eating competition . ” Adora thought bringing a smile to her face. 

Alone with her thoughts Adora made her way to the east wing. She guessed she happy in Bright moon now, fighting for the Rebellion but the blonde was still on edge, after all those years in the horde it was still hard for her to just relax and let her guard down even though everyone promises that she is safe and welcomed. She looks at her sword in the wristband gauntlet form. Gold and bright catching the sun in her every stride, hard to believe what she was been through in the past few days.

Gliding her fingers against the walls the blond slowly made her way to the kitchen, which was quickly becoming one of her favourite places in the castle. She’s still a little early but just by the wonderful smells lofting the halls she could already tell todays lunch was going to be amazing. She could hear all the noises of the kitchen, staff yelling, dishes clattering around it was truly a warzone in there in Adora’s expertise. But today seem just a little more hectic something must be happening.

Adora slowly peeked her head in knocking on the door to make her presences known, of course no one paid no attention to her all too busy to even turn to acknowledge her. Looked like every kitchen staff of bright moon was working today.

“ Great your finally here see that pile of flour in the corner I need to move them to that clear table on the other side of the kitchen, Princess Glimmer has a special order and I’m running behind schedule” 

Adora just stared at the cat girl her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes they… they are beautiful. One yellow as bright as the sun, and one blue like the clearest of water that Salineas could offer. Black thick hair tied up in a tight bun a few strands falling and framing her face. Freckles surrounding her little button nose and an alluring soft tan fur covering her, Adora almost reached out to touch her black ears she just had to know what it feels like. She felt her heart skip a beat never has she seen someone so cute, so pretty so beautiful, so…

“ Come on honeybuns I don’t have all day chop chop I know this isn’t your jurisdiction but I need someone who can at least nod, agree and do as they are told can you do that” the cat girl snapped her fingers in her face taking her out of her stupor. She was clearly agitated; frown on her face, hands now by her hip, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Back straighten, feet pushed together and hand across her forehead in a salute Adora cleared her throat. 

“ YES SIR.I MEAN COMMANDER. …MA’AM. UMM… chef…?”

Oh man she messed up badly. If it wasn’t the fact that kitchen chaos has stopped, or the fact that everyone has turned around to look her, it was for sure the fact that the cat girl sighed pointed to the flour and then the table again. 

“Of course they send a solider to help me.” The chef groaned loudly walking away. “ Move it hotcakes!!” the chef yelled. 

Quick to action Adora ran to the corner of the wall. 6 Large bags of white flour sat slumped on the floor. 3 in each hand it was easy work for Adora to lift and make her way towards the table even with dodging the waiting staff moving back and forth ready to serve the hungry staff members of the castle. It was lunch already. Sure she almost slipped and lost a bag when someone bumped into her but hey if no one saw it, it didn’t happen. 

Slamming the flour on the table Adora grinned when the cat girl eyebrows shot up and eyes focused to her biceps when she noticed she got everything in one trip. This time Adora made sure to really take in a look at the chef. She notice her uniform was different then everyone else’s. Of course she quickly learn that in the cooking world there was also ranks just like in the military by how many times she visited the kitchen but she hasn’t seen this uniform before. A black chefs hat that always reminded Adora of a muffin, a red fitted long sleeved chef jacket, 8 golden buttons holding it together, with black accent on the collar and cuffs. A Black apron tied tightly around her waist down to her just above her feet? That’s kind of strange. But what interested Adora the most was the little gold nametag on her jacket. HEAD CHEF CATRA. Catra so that her name she was most indefinitely was not going to forget her name. 

“Alright sweet pea 80 eggs in this bowl stat” Catra pushed the ingredients towards Adora as she opens and poured the flour into a large industrial mixer right behind her. 

Adora watched Catra working quick on…. whatever she was making pouring a bunch of different dry ingredients into the mixer. Occasionally going from where Adora was to back the kitchen every time someone called out chef. She grabbed the cart of eggs and started to count 80 eggs slowly trying not to crack them and placed them gentle in the large mixing bowl no way she could mess this up she can count to 80 no problem, she did reps of a 100 for stars sakes.

Of course the tasks was difficult. Adora shouldn’t have under estimated it. Adora was under some type of magical spell. Dark magic for sure she thought. Adora just couldn’t focus at the task in hand. With Catra soft beautiful humming or the sway of her hips to the tempo of whatever tune she had in her mind Adora was in a trance. Adora looked back down to the bowl damn how long has it been, 5 or 10 minutes and she only has 1,2,4,8… 10 eggs so far okay just 70 more and then, wait what was that? She saw something in the corner of her eye. Adora looked up and Catra has a tail. And her tail was flicking and forth in the same hypnotic rhythm as her hips. 

“ So cute.” 

Catra turned around quick facing her. “ I said that in my head right? ” Adora could feel the tips of her ears burning red in embarrassment as Catra walked towards her.

“What in the world are doing! ” Catra yelled at her taking the eggs out of the bowl placing them back into the carton. 

Confused Adora looked at her. “ You said 80 eggs in the bowl I have 10 now in the bowl, I didn’t even break one egg”

Catra smack her hand to her face in an audible slap. Her ears now flat on her head.

“ Listen here cornbread I want you to crack 80 eggs into the bowl WITH no egg shells please just like this”

Catra then grabbed an egg in one hand gave it a few little taps on the side of the table, placed it over the bowl slightly opened her hand and out comes an egg in the bowl perfectly no egg shell in sight egg still perfectly intact. 

Adora mouth opened slowly in an OH shape. She chuckled hoping to ease the tension.

“ This is very important to Princess Glimmer I need this to be perfect for her okay” Catra looked at Adora pleadingly her face so close to her own now. 

Golly gee Adora could just stare at her eyes forever if she let her. At least this time Adora nodded swallowing loudly, what the heck was she drooling hopefully nothing fell into the eggs. Catra walked away again now getting a bunch of metal rings settled on the table. 

Yet again the task that looked and sounded easy was difficult. Adora swears she tried. She didn’t mean to drop 3 eggs on the floor, drop 2 eggs on the table and somehow managed to get one in her hair but it was hard cracking an egg with one hand. She needed to ask her help. She didn’t want to bother Catra who has now at the oven pressing a bunch of buttons but she didn’t want to get in any more trouble then she was already in. 

“Um Catra?” Adora meekly called for her.

“Its Chef to you” Catra didn’t turn to acknowledge her. But Adora knew that comment was meant for her. Okay lets try this again If Catra can do it so can I the blond tried to get her confidence back. 

SPLAT CRACK! Oh no she for sure heard that one Adora immediately looked up in a worry. Catra ears turn towards her before she did. 

“What a disaster!” Catra quickly went to grab some dishtowels and scooted Adora out the way. After cleaning the floor and table and unfortunately Catra had thrown away the eggs that did happen to make it in the bowl out after trying for a minute to get as many egg shells out as she could. Catra sighed again she been doing that a lot today. The Chef looked to Adora who was looking towards the floor in a deep shame. Her hands in a tight fist ready for any lashing Catra had for her. Catra went to the cabinet got a fresh clean towel wet it in warm water and walked towards Adora. Catra could hear a sharp hitch in Adora’s breathing when she stopped right in front of her. 

“Open your eyes” Catra told Adora in a soft voice.

Adora didn’t even know her eyes were shut. She opened her eyes but they were still focused on the ground head fully tilted down. Catra slowly got on her tippy toes her face now was right in front of her own. Adora just over so slightly towering over her. She was so close Adora could smell her. And oh boy did it make her weak in the knees. Catra smelled like freshly made sugar cookies, like a summers breeze in Plumeria it was intoxicating. Adora brain was going haywire. 

“ALERT ALERT PRETTY CAT GIRL REALLY CLOSE ALERT!” 

Catra reached right behind her head and removed her hair tie. Adora’s hair fell down and covering her face. Catra slow grabbed parts of her hair and slowly removed as much as egg as should could before gathering all the of the blonds hair in one hand and tying it back into a small low pony. With a single finger Catra brought it to Adora’s chin and forcing her too look up. She flipped the towel over and started to whip the blonds face down to her neck and wiping clean her clothing.

“ I’m sorry” Adora muttered softly in shame

“ No worries cupcake” Catra said continuing to clean Adora’s sleeve. 

Adora went to grab Catra arm she could do the rest she didn’t need to be baby this much but of course her stomach had other plans. In a loud rumble her stomach protested missing lunch for the day by far too long now. Jeez if Adora couldn’t embarrass herself any more today. Catra’s fur and tail stood up in alert at the loud noise she even jumped back shocked that it came from Adora. She couldn’t help but laugh. And what a laugh it was to Adora. She didn’t feel the shame that came when someone was laughing at you it was a wonderful noise. Adora could really see Catra face now, her sharp teeth in a full blown laughing fit and how her eyes were slight squeezed shut from the all grinning. She was holding her sides from laugh so hard and Adora promised herself to always try to make Catra laugh if it meant seeing her like this.

“Take a seat Jellybean ill get you some food.” Catra pulled out a stool and placed it by the table. “ Ill be right back sit tight” Catra threw the towel in a basket and made her way towards the still bustling kitchen. 

A few moments later Catra came back with several plates laid effortlessly across her arm a pitch of some type of pink liquid in the other. 

“ Alright baby cakes unfortunately most of lunch was devoured by the savages of Brightmoon but I managed whips up something quick just for you with the left overs hope that’s alright with you.”  
Adora ate brown and grey ration more for most of her life she was sure this was going to be more then okay.

And she was right.

Catra places the plates in front of Adora and by the stars did it smell delicious.

“ Alright we got some chicken mix with some veggie stir fry with glass noddle’s on this plate, over here we got some fried shrimp spring rolls on this one, slightly sautéed garlic ginger edamames on this plate, and some cut up fruits for something healthy. I made some peach pink lemonade to wash it all down. Make sure you eat it all up okay sounds like you worked up quite a hunger.” 

The food looked amazing a large heaping pile of stir fry which was still steaming hot, and a tower of spring roll that were a perfect golden brown cooked to perfection, and a assortment of fruit that were cut up in cut little cat shapes, and the lemonade was working up a condensation with all the ice swirling around in the pitcher with lemon slices floating around. 

“ This looks great Catra thank you so much!” Adora beamed brightly

A slight blush appeared on Catra’s face as she walked back to the egg cartons. 

In all her life and even in the one month that Adora that had stayed in Brightmoon she has never experience food like this. It was honestly the best thing Adora has tasted. She couldn’t help but moaning and make strange at every bite of food. Which for sure got Catra ears going back in forth straining to hear more but alas Adora didn’t notice this little detail. If this is what Catra could make with leftovers then Adora couldn’t wait to experience a prepared full meal course of hers. And the best of all Adora was grateful that she didn’t have to share it truly brought a smile to her face. Who knew food could be this enjoyable. Not just a slightly better grey ration bar to get for your birthday no this was a magical experience of a lifetime. 

“ All done over there sugar pie?” Catra chuckled loudly catching Adora in the act of literally cleaning the plates clean with her tongue. 

Slowly putting the plate down and fixing her composer Adora chugged the last bit of lemonade, burping loudly and patted her bloated stomach in satisfaction. 

“ Now I’m all done” she smiled brightly

Catra stacked up the dirty plates and wiped the table down before presenting a small bowl of vanilla ice cream with some simple coloured sprinkles in front of Adora. “ Cant forget dessert now can we?” Catra took the dishes the sinks and started to wash them up before Adora could even say thanks.

Adora finished the ice cream in three bites and quickly made her way to Catra who was still washing some dishes. Brain freeze be damned. 

“Thanks Catra that was truly the best meal I had in a long time… maybe since forever” Adore dropped the bowl in the dirty side section of the sink and started to help Catra wash the rest of the dishes. Catra smiled and gave a small nod. She moved to give Adora some more space.

“ Alright egg casserole I think its time you head up and shower thanks for all your help today but ill take over from here.” Catra stepped away from the sink and started to dry her hand on a towel.

Adora smiled put her feet together, straighten her back, hand to her head in a sault 

“ YES CHEF!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now all fresh and clean Adora was changed into something more simple and confortable. A simple white short sleeve shirt, black leggings and her signature red boots. She was currently in a meeting with Juliet last one for the day and then it was dinnertime. She was feeling a little peckish good thing she had a late lunch she would have been staving by now. 

“ Okay this meeting has been going on for long enough wouldn’t you say Adora?” Juliet asked.

And with the rumble of Adora’s stomach the rest of the court guards laughed getting up and tucking in their chairs taking that as the official signal that the meeting is over everyone left in a single file. “ JEEZ haven’t u embarrassed me enough today!” Adora yelled to her stomach. “First a pretty girl now my peers” Adora continue whisper yelling to herself.

With a loud laugh Juliet wrapped her arm around Adora’s shoulder and walk her out of the meeting room. “ Come on She-ra Princess Glimmer and Bow have a surprise for you for dinner.” Oh right Adora had completely forgotten. Adora couldn’t wait to tell Glimmer and Bow on how her day went today over dinner. With a slight skip in her step Adora thought about how to explain Catra to them, maybe they knew her already. Maybe Catra will be there. 

“ Hey race you to the dinging hall!” Juliet yelled already way a head of her in a fast pace.

“ No fair that’s cheating” Adora yelled back trying to catch up.

Juliet now completely out of sight Adora frowned damn another lost to write in the journal she thought… or maybe not a smile quickly replaced her frown.

FOR THE HONOUR OF GREYSKULL!

\--------------------------------------------------

SURPISE!! Adora still in her She-ra form was immediately cover in colourful streamers, confetti falling from the ceiling to the floor, and balloons covering the wall. She might have even swallowed a confetti or two in her frozen shock. Everyone was here clapping for her she noticed. She could hear them yell her name in celebration, the king and Queen, the royal guards, even all the princesses. They all stood up and were clapping. Bow and Glimmer where by her side pushing her to the centre of the table where a large white chair sat. 

“ Adora why the heck are you She-ra” Glimmer yelled at her while bow just laughed it off and help Adora sit down and remove the confetti on her face.

“What’s going on?” Adora still was confused what could cause for such a celebration. 

“Adora you have officially been part of the Rebellion for a month now” Glimmer exclaimed

“ And even more important a month in the best friend squad” Bow handed her and Glimmer a glass

“ To Adora Princess of power!” Glimmer raised her glass in the air

“To Adora!” the whole room yelled back

“ Now let the feast being” yelled Micah in a loud booming voice

Suddenly the Brightmoon wait staff comes walking in, every single one with large plates of food being place on all the tables. It was never ending food the food never stopped and there was some stuff that Adora had never seen let alone tried and boy was she excited. Stuffing her face Adora couldn’t tell which one was her favourite, every time a staff went up to her and ask her if she wanted the a dish they where severing Adora just nodded cheeks filled to the brim with food. She even moved Bows plate to make more room for her new plate while Bow was away from his seat.

“ Jeez Adora breath they aren’t going to stop severing food ” Glimmer look at her in disgust. 

“ Yeah everything taste so good and what if I miss my chance to try it and what if” Adora attempted to talk but Glimmer shot her hand quick to shut Adora up. Some food ended up spilling onto Glimmer’s face in Adora’s attempt to explain her eating tactics. 

“ Chew chew breath swallow” did they teach you anything in the horde Glimmer wiped her face down. Mumble about putting Adora in etiquette classes ASAP. 

“Glimmer it's ready” Bow whispered from behind Glimmer.

Glimmer shot thumbs up to Entrapta who pulled out her tablet and suddenly the lights were turn down low.

“Here Is the real show stopper Adora check it out look at the doors” Bow reached over and stopped Adora from shovelling more food onto her plate.

Adora felt her heart stop. It was Catra and she was wheeling over a huge giant cake. There’s was sparklers on either side of the trolley the cake was stacked high with candles. 

With some help of staff Catra placed the cake in front of Adora. It was huge layers to the top as the eye could see. It was simple is design what appeared to be a white smooth butter cream covering it. Once the sparklers died out and all the candle was blown out and removed safely Catra place a hand on Adora’s shoulder making her look away from the cake and towards Catra. 

“Welcome to the Rebellion honeybuns”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think of Adora like Goku or Sailor Moon when it comes to food, just silly OP protagonist who could save the universe but also a bottomless pit when it comes to food. ( saving the world works up an appetite i guess) Also i love soft Catra and support cute girly catra at any given second. 
> 
> Again all mistakes are mine since i have a habit of writing at an ungodly hour. ( nothing like sleep deprived inspiration) I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter 2 

Like clockwork Adora wakes up before dawn. She didn't have to look at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. It is exactly 5 in the morning. Everyday since she was just a little girl; regardless of what day regardless of the health a soldier is in they must be up and ready in uniform. Sure it was Saturday and the strange tradition of Bright moon to have the weekend off or sleep in was still something Adora could not get used to. 

Quickly undressing and changing into proper athletic wear Adora looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Tightening her pony one last time; check on a good hair poof today, and a splash of cold water to her face. She was ready for her run for the day, a simple 10k run nothing too extraneous.

The sun was rising already and it had been about 40 minutes into the run and as much as Adora loves the scenery of running on the border of Brightmoon and the Whispering woods, it was always nice to cool down and walk by the market. Most shops are still just opening their stands and setting up business. A few people here and there, some on a morning walk other running to what she could assume to work. Making her way deeper in the market she noticed one business was clearly boomin for this particular food stand as Adora could see a quite a large line forming around and down the market. 

It piqued her interest. Why not go see the big commotion this early in the morning. The blond made her way towards the stand. Knowing she didn't have any money on her, Adora went around the line to see what was being served, maybe next time she will stop by to see what the hype is all about. 

“Hey there you can't cut the line!” an angry big burling of a man yelled and pointed out Adora to the line up.

“Yeah we all waited a month for this you can wait too” a mushroom woman chipped in clearly annoyed.

“Back of the line Buddy” A male Magicat caught adora by the shoulder and pushed her back.

“Jeez i just wanna know what the line up for you don’t have to push me” upset Adora shrugged the magicat hands off of her.

“ PFFT yeah and im She-ra, don’t play dumb everyone in Brightmoon knows what the Catery is.” 

Adora was causing a scene, something she didn't want to happen first thing in the morning. 

“Just move to the back of the line!” “Stop being a spoilsport!” “ You're not going to get served by cutting, I'm telling!” It was now a screaming match everyone voicing their angry opinion. Great, now everyone one is yelling at her. Adora was slowly backing away from the line up that was now becoming an angry mob. All they needed was fire and pitchforks and Adora might have to run another 10k to get away from them. 

“Hey what's going on here!”

A familiar voice. Adora turned around. Ah her chef in shining armour Catra. She was dressed in a frilly pink apron this time covering her whole body and hair tied up in a high pony with a white bow holding it in place. And holding a very large rolling pin in an aggressive stance. 

“Catra!” 

Adora quickly made her way towards the Chef, hiding behind her from the mob even though Adora clearly was much taller and muscular then her hiding essentially nothing she still cowered behind her saviour. 

“Honeybuns?” Catra was completely confused on what she walked into. 

“I swear Catra i wasn't cutting the line i was just curious i've never seen a line up at the market especially this early in the morning , i don't even have money, honestly i didn't mean for this to happen.” Adora tried to explain as much as she could to get Catra on her side. She didn't want the magicat to think she was a troublemaker. 

“ Its okay everyone princesses get a special discount here at Catery” A small smile graced Catra lips. 

Grabbing the blonde by the hand Catra led her away from the line up and behind the stall. Adora noticed the magicats hand was so small in hers and warm; probably not clamming and rough like hers right now. Not even looking where she was being led, only happy that her hand was now interlaced with Catra’s, Adora knew she would follow Catra to the end of Ethria if it meant holding her hand. It was a perfect fit. 

Going from behind the stall Adora realized it was quite a small booth, very modest with only a small table and 2 chairs off the side outside of the establishment. Hardly any space for the both of them inside. Catra pulled out a small fold up chair and a table guiding Adora to sit. A little awkward since Adora barley fit but she made it work. 

Although very small the food stall had an array of items. She could see pots of coffee and differently labeled tea to the right of Catra.To the left cupcakes, muffins, cakes, cookies, pastries as well as other baked goods. It all certainly looked delicious to Adora. 

“Coffee or tea?” Catra asked her while making her way back to the front of the stall to serve another customer. 

“Neither” embarrassed Adora softly told her a little bashful about her child's palate. 

“ I don't know why but that is not surprising at all.” Catra then bent down to a mini fridge under the stall and pulled out a glass bottle of milk. And pulled out a baked good from the counter. 

“Banana milk and Catery’s speciality strawberry shortcake enjoy” Catra walked away again back to the front of the stall. 

“Wait Catra i don't have any money, i can't have this' ' Although it looks delicious and Adora could use a pick me up snack after her run she had enough morals to respect Catra generosity too easily. 

“ I told you, Princess discount” Catra waved her off

Discount doesn't mean free but who could say no to cake, Adora’s high moral came crashing down fast. Oh well time to dig in. 

Banana milk though? Adora didn't know there were yellow cows, cool she thought. The best thing though was the cake. It was cut out in the shape of a cat, frosting and small pieces of strawberries covering it showing the details of its ears, eyes, and whiskers. If Bow saw this he would definitely not be able to eat it , probably saying something like it's a crime to eat something so cute. First bite and Adora rethought what she said it would be , it would be a crime not to eat this delicacy. Adora ate the cake slowly trying to enjoy each bite as much as possible, a real testament to her abilities with food. Again making the process as slow as possible, Adora twist opened the banana milk and gave a small sip hoping it wasn't anything bitter like coffee or tea. On the contrary it was sweet, just the smallest hints of banana and it was very refreshing. After the run Adora couldn't help herself from chugging the rest down. 

“ Sorry everyone we are officially closed for the day everything is sold out , don't forget we are open every weekend see you all tomorrow!” Catra yelled out, flipping her open sign to close and shutting the covers together. 

Adora could hear people groaning and walking away upset. She could still make parts of people’s conversation complaining that they didn't make it in time again.

“ So what did you think ?” Catra stood in front of Adora with what it appears to be black coffee in hand. 

“ Like everything else you make Catra, it was amazing, i really like the milk” Adora finally took her last bite of cake. Not a crumb, fruit, or icing left. 

“ Really! That's good to hear I've been trying to make something for the little kitties that come to my shop. I've been creating new milk flavours; banana milk, matcha milk, mango milk. Originally in the beginning I only got the morning workforce who just wanted a coffee to go.”

“ Oh i thought i came from a yellow cow didn't know you could make milk” Adora was a little embarrassed at her foolish thinking.

“ A yellow cow!” Catra couldn't control herself and belted out a big laugh she even started to cry and smack the table uncontrollably. 

“Hey white cows make normal milk, and brown cows make chocolate milk… right… RIGHT?”

Catra was now laughing hysterical, holding her sides from laughing too hard and rocking back and forth. 

Gosh she was just so beautiful like this, even at her own expense Adora was glad she could make her laugh again. 

“ Aren't you just the funniest.” Catra tried to catch her breath and wiped tears away from her eye.

“You should definitely add it to the menu. It will be a hit for sure… i i don't know much about the food business but at least you will have me as a loyal customer.”

“Thanks Muffin i appreciate your feedback” Catra tried to hide her smile by taking a sip of coffee but this time Adora noticed. 

“Um so what’s up with that? The nicknames I mean I thought for sure by yesterday you would have learned my name.”

“ About that, my apologies for how i treated you yesterday i didn't know you were She-ra... funny when you think about it you help me make your own cake.” Catra cleaned up the table and pulled out a bucket turning it upside down to sit with Adora. 

“Regarding the nicknames, well when you walked into my kitchen you had a great pair of honey buns , first thing i noticed really” Catra eyes attempted to get an eyeful of Adora’s backside at her current angle smiling brightly pointed teeth sticking out in a mischievous smirk. 

Adora’s face was flaming at the comment. Was there steam coming out of her ears? She never had someone so outrightly flirted with her or well have anyone at all flirt with her, romance was never something she thought about. Sure she knew her body was fit, but it was never to impress someone or herself ; it was just a by-product of life as a soldier. But she didn't mind the slightly sexual remark if It was Catra the one adminering her and saying it . 

“Umm so you work here and at Brightmoon?” Adora tried to change the topic to something she could handle. 

“ Yes one of many, this was actually my first business at Brightmoon ” Catra chuckled at Adora

“ Wow you must be very busy then, with all this and being the head chef of the castle. Is that why i never saw you before?”

“ Actually when news broke that the famous legend of She-ra was true and the she was going to join the Rebellion and stay in the Brightmoon castle , Queen Angellea ordered an official royal Banquet for you, but with everything still on edge with the horde it kept getting pushed to a later day and then Princess Glimmer requested an everything cake so i had to then scour all of Etheria to gather all the ingredients” Catra explained.

“Everything cake haha that's certainly a perfect name, I swear every layer was something different. I don't think I even got to the top tier but the higher i went the better it got.” 

“ It was actually my 3rd time making it i'm happy you like it”

“ No way it was perfect and the food of course as well but the cake was my favourite part.” The blond thought fondly of the cake.

“First time I made it was for the wedding of Princess Netossa and Princess Spinnerella. That’s where that monstrosity was created. Let me tell you a little secret between us two: Princess Netossa is an extremely picky eater and Princess Spinnerella couldn't choose a cake to save her life. Fed up , Princess Netossa left the cake tasting and told me to make one of everything and stormed off. The cake was such a hit that for Princess Frosta coronation she requested that I make it again this time with a layer of ice cream cake. And well your lucky number 3, i did make the decore a little less...gaudy then a wedding cake” Catra finished up her coffee with a final sip.

“Woah I'm honour Catra, thank you for all your hard work truly ” Adora boldly grabbed Catra’s hand in gratitude. 

“It's nothing” Catra blushed at Adora’s sudden praise. Tails swaying back and forth in happiness. 

“Well i think i've been here long enough i got to go back to the castle, umm will i see you around later today.. I MEAN LIKE at the castle like since you work there and I live there haha..” Adora made her way toward the exit. 

Jeez why did i have to be so awkward, now they were both blushing like school girls. Adora didn't want to leave but the sun was fully out now and she promised she would hang out with Glimmer and Bow today. 

“ Yeah i'll see you later puddin” Catra walked up to her and handed Adora a small see through baggie that had colorful little stars and hearts imprints on it and inside was a bunch of little miniature cat shaped chocolate chip cookies. It was tied securely in a pink bow. 

“For me?” Adora blushed as she waited at the exit of the booth to say bye.

“ Something sweet for someone sweet” Catra smiled sweetly looking up fondly at her. 

Adora’s breath was taken away. She didn't know if it was Catra's sheer beauty, or how perfectly the sun hit her eyes, making them shine like a meteor shower. It could have been how her fur just looked a little extra fluffy and soft today. There could have been many reasons but Catra was so beautiful this morning. She didn't want to leave that's for sure. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where did you go, Adora? I tried to look for you but nobody knew where you were” Bow asked her.

Adora, Glimmer and Bow were now in the castle garden having a little best friend squad picnic. Laid out on the checkered blanket was ham and cheese sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches, an assortment of cheeses, meats, and bread. Hiding in the shade of a large oak tree a small breeze of cool air picked up every now and then Adora finally felt a little at peace. Feet kicked back and her arms behind her head laying on the grass being able to relax like this was a luxury.

“I was at Catery , do you guys know it ?”

“ Do I know it! Adora they have the best strawberry shortcake in all of Etheria and they are constantly sold out before I even wake up. Please tell me you bought something back.” Glimmer said all while nibbling on a watermelon slice. 

“Uuum no?” Adora was too ashamed to tell Glimmer that she ate all the cookies on her walk back to the castle. 

“Catery? You mean the bakery run by head chef Catra?” Bow asked

Adora shot up from laying down now suddenly interested if Bow could give her more if any information on Catra. “ yeah do you know anything about her?”

“Mmhh not really she been working at the castle since she was just a child, she probably around our age now that i think about it”

“How did you even make it in time? The lineups are huge. What did you have? did she still have the strawberry shortcake oh did you try the egg tarts those are pretty good too”

“ Princess discount. I got a slice of strawberry shortcake, banana milk, and some cookies.” Adora blushed at the cookies part. 

“ Princess discount! What i never heard of that, Chef Catra won't even surve her famous strawberry shortcake at the castle saying it trademarked to Catery establishments only.” Glimmer whined 

“ Banana Milk is that a new product?” Bow asked, rolling his eyes at Glimmer tugging at his arm still whining.

“ It hasn't been released yet, she was working on a bunch of different milk drinks. Did you guys know brown cows don't make chocolate milk? That's a cool fact I learned today.” 

“Um Adora you can make milk out of anything really other animals, plants,seeds the list can go on.”

“What! No way i gotta tell Catra” this is an astronomical discovery.

“Oh you are guys friends now” Glimmer finally stopped whining.

“ Something like that” Adora laid back down on the blacket, eyes closed, thinking of how beautiful Catra looked this morning. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the 2 comments they made my day, at least some people enjoy it. Please comment any reviews.


End file.
